Users are often inundated with electronic communications such as emails, chat communications, SMS communications, and social networking communications. Many electronic communications that are sent to a user contain asks (i.e., requests) that explicitly or implicitly solicit the user to reply with a commit (i.e., that the reply actually carry out a particular action and/or contain a pledge to carry out a particular action). For example, an email that contains an ask of “Can you get me the draft presentation by noon” may explicitly solicit a reply that includes an electronic version of “the draft presentation” and/or a reply that contains a pledge that an electronic version of “the draft presentation” will be provided. On the other hand, other electronic communications may not contain asks that solicit the user to reply with a commit. For example, a user may not be expected to reply with a commit to an email that is sent to the user by a sender and that informs the user of the sender's new mailing address.